Access barring is a technique used in communications systems, such as those that are compliant to the Third Generation Partnership Project (3GPP) Long Term Evolution (LTE) technical standards, to control access to the communications systems by preventing devices from obtaining connections to the communications systems based upon the class of the devices or services that they seek. The communications systems may bar certain classes or services to prevent system overload in high congestion areas or times, or during emergencies.